Twingle Bells
by EssSi
Summary: OS de Noël . : . Le réveillon à l'Académie de la Croix-Vraie. (Fanfic spéciale anniversaire de Rin et Yukio !) Se passe avant le départ de Paku et l'arrivée de Kuro. ! SPOILERS ! au moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Shura . : .
1. Répartir les tâches

_**disclaimer :**__ « Blue Exorcist » a été créé par Kazue Kato. Fanfic écrite gratuitement, lisible gratuitement et qui ne peut générer aucun revenu ni aucune exploitation illicite._

**genre :** amitié & famille ** ** **thème :** anniversaire & Noël

**spoilers :** Se passe avant l'arrivée de Kuro et le départ de Paku, mais il vaut mieux connaître l'histoire jusqu'à l'arrivée de Shura pour saisir l'humour des scènes avec Renzô.

**Le petit mot de l'auteure :** Écrire des fics humoristiques n'est pas du tout mon genre, mais là… grosse poussée d'inspiration ! J'espère que vous amusera ce _plot bunny_ que je me suis éclaté à écrire ! C'est un one-shot dont chaque chapitre correspond à une scène avec un changement du point de vue.

. : * : .

. : * : .

. : * : .

**Twingle Bells**

. : * : .

. : * : .

**Répartir les tâches**

Un jour de décembre, Shiemi eut une idée qu'elle estima formidable. Elle décida d'en parler à ses camarades de classe après le dernier cours de la semaine. C'est donc avec une impatience et un enthousiasme grandissants qu'elle attendit le départ du professeur Neuhaus ce vendredi-là. La porte à peine refermée derrière Rin, toujours le premier sorti, elle bafouilla d'une toute petite voix :

― Dites, et si on…

Elle avait su que personne ne l'écouterait avant même de commencer à parler, mais comme cette idée lui tenait à cœur, elle serra les paupières et les poings aussi forts qu'elle put pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard des autres et se donner du courage et elle débita d'une traite, aussi fort qu'elle put :

― Et si on fêtait l'anniversaire de Rin et Yukio en même temps que Noël ?

« Quoi ? » fut tout ce qu'elle récolta comme réponse, et le ton était pour le moins outré.

Les yeux rouverts de Shiemi se posèrent sur une Izumo au sourcil haussé et à la bouche tordue en une grimace de dégoût. La brunette ne se serait pas donné la peine de s'intéresser à ce que la blonde avait dit si la curiosité ne l'avait emporté sur le reste.

― Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Croyant qu'Izumo avait écouté ses paroles, Shiemi, toute heureuse d'avoir trouvé un auditoire inattendu en l'une des deux seules autres filles de la classe, sautilla jusqu'à elle en battant des mains, le rose aux joues et le regard scintillant.

― Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais l'anniversaire de Rin et de Yukio est le 27 décembre. Et comme Noël est juste avant, je me disais qu'on pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups. C'est le 25 décembre, seulement deux jours plus tôt !

― Ça je sais, patate ! s'emporta Izumo, rouge de colère d'être prise pour une imbécile par une personne qu'elle considérait elle-même comme une imbécile.

― Ah bon ?..., murmura Shiemi, penaude. Je pensais être la seule à connaître la date de naissance du professeur Okumura…

― Je ne te parle pas de ça, banane ! s'énerva encore plus la fille à couettes. Bien sûr que je sais quand est Noël, mais je me fiche complètement de connaître la date d'anniversaire de cet excité de Rin !

― Ah, d'accord ! rit son interlocutrice, gênée de sa méprise mais ne faisant aucun cas, dans sa grande naïveté, du sale caractère d'Izumo.

Elle se tourna vers les autres et demanda, soudain confiante :

― Alors, qui est partant pour organiser cette double fête ?

Shiemi ne récolta que des silences. On aurait pu entendre un coaltar traverser la pièce si seulement ces petits démons inoffensifs avaient fait du bruit en volant.

Ce fut Ryûji qui rompit le sien le premier :

― Peuh ! Pourquoi on devrait faire une fête pour ce bâtard ? En quoi il la mérite ?

― Excuse-le, Shiemi, pour des raisons personnelles, Ryûji n'aime ni les fêtes ni la joie, expliqua Renzô Shima en secouant la tête et en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, dans un geste réconfortant.

Apercevant le susnommé sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge, Renzô enchaîna avec toute la contenance qu'il pouvait garder :

― Moi, j'adore faire la fête ! C'est l'occasion de draguer plein de minettes sans les traquer… euh, chercher ! Et si elles sont pompettes, c'est encore plus facile !

Complètement enthousiaste sur la fin, Renzô adressa à Shiemi un clin d'œil et un poing fermé au pouce levé.

― Alors, y'aura des tas de nanas et d'alcool ?

― Ben… non, répondit le plus simplement du monde Shiemi, qui ne voyait pas où Renzô avait été pêcher l'idée que « des réjouissances, c'est moult demoiselles et spiritueux réunis pour faire bombance ». On sera entre nous et on est tous mineurs.

― Beuh… c'est nul ! bouda Renzô en retournant son pouce vers le bas.

― Ouais, c'est celle qui s'y connaît le moins en vie sociale qui veut s'improviser organisatrice d'événement ! N'importe quoi ! cracha Izumo qui attrapa son sac en se dirigeant vers la porte après avoir abandonné l'idée d'ajouter d'autres noms de fruits et de légumes à la fin de ses phrases se référant à Shiemi.

― Izumo, attends…, commença Paku avant d'être interrompue par un punk.

― Bah tiens, comme si c'était une bourg' coincée, arrogante et froide dans ton genre qui pouvait organiser une soirée d'enfer ! éructa Ryûji avec un rictus méprisant.

― Pardon ?! s'étrangla Izumo en faisant volte-face d'un bond, le poil hérissé comme un chat. Je ne suis rien de tout ça !

― Mais ouais, bien sûr ! la provoqua davantage Ryûji en croisant les bras et en détournant le regard comme si elle était insignifiante.

Une réplique mordante traversa l'esprit d'Izumo qui adopta la même attitude que Ryûji, bras croisés et regard hautain :

― Comme si un orphelin dont le clan a été massacré un premier janvier était capable de célébrer un anniversaire, qui plus est celui d'une personne qu'il déteste, dans l'allégresse et la communion générales des fêtes de fin d'année !

― Izumo, tu vas trop loin ! s'écria Paku en posant sur sa meilleure amie ses deux mains et un regard alarmé.

Prenant soudain conscience de la méchanceté exagérée dont elle venait de faire preuve, Izumo étouffa un hoquet et déglutit péniblement. S'il levait la main sur elle… S'il osait lever la main sur elle…

Mais Ryûji ravala les larmes de rage et de frustration qui lui piquaient les yeux – non pas à cause des paroles venimeuses qu'Izumo avaient prononcées mais des souvenirs qu'elles avaient ravivées – et, la soif de défi prenant le dessus, il lui lança :

― Je parie que t'es même pas capable de nous dégoter une salle !

Izumo serra les dents et les poings. Ah, c'était comme ça ? Eh bien, elle allait lui montrer ce dont elle était capable !

― Et toi, je parie que tu serais incapable de la décorer de motifs et de couleurs de bon goût !

Leurs yeux se lancèrent des éclairs de défi et puis, d'un seul coup, ils s'exclamèrent en même temps :

― Pari tenu !

Et dans un bel ensemble, ils saisirent chacun leur cartable et se dirigèrent d'un pas enragé vers la porte, se disputant un instant le passage en premier avant de disparaître chacun de leur côté dans le couloir.

Paku salua précipitamment Shiemi de la main :

― Désolée pour ça ! Je vais avec Izumo voir pour une salle, j'ai peur qu'elle perde le contrôle face au proviseur ! Mais laisse-moi m'occuper du choix de la musique, tu veux bien ?

― Bien sûr ! rayonna Shiemi. Merci, Paku ! Il nous faut ça pour dimanche ! ajouta-t-elle tandis que sa jeune camarade quittait la pièce à la poursuite d'Izumo.

― Quoi, tu veux faire ça dimanche ?! s'étrangla une voix non identifiée.

Renzô et Konekomaru, qui n'avaient pas suivi Ryûji hors de la salle, se tournèrent en même temps que Shiemi vers le fond de la classe. Le type à la capuche toujours rabattue sur la moitié du visage – comment s'appelait-il, déjà ?... – avait bondi de sa chaise.

― Tu déconnes, j'espère ?

― Ben non, le 25 décembre, c'est dimanche…, laissa tomber Renzô en le regardant comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète.

― Ça va pas le faire, j'ai un tournoi, dimanche !

― Ah bon ?..., demanda Shiemi, les yeux baissés de déception avant d'ajouter, sincèrement intéressée : quel genre de tournoi ?

― Un truc super ! Le World Video Games Championship : Mega Compet…

― Mais on s'en fout ! le coupa Renzô. Tu viens à la fête ou pas ?

― Nan !

― Bien : un mec de moins, ça fera plus de nanas pour moi ! s'enthousiasma Renzô en se frottant les mains d'un air à la fois impatient et libidineux, avant de se souvenir : ah ouais, c'est vrai que y'aura que vous trois…

― Désolée, le consola Shiemi en lui frottant affectueusement le dos de la main.

― Ô Shiemi, tu es si gentille et si douce ! Dommage que tu ne sois pas plus jolie ! s'emporta Renzô en envolées lyriques, déplorant de ne pas pouvoir trouver parmi ses camarades une proie féminine le mettant en appétit.

― Désolée, répéta Shiemi en conservant le même air et le même geste.

― Je crois qu'elle n'a pas tout capté…, déplora Konekomaru en plissant les yeux.

Puis, il s'adressa à son camarade :

― Bon, Shima, tu t'occupes des boissons – _sans alcool_, jugea-t-il préférable de préciser – et moi du gâteau, d'accord ?

― Ça roule ! confirma son ami en reprenant du poil de la bête. Allez, Shiemi, à dimanche !

― On se revoit à la fête ! ajouta Konekomaru en accompagnant l'au revoir de Renzô d'un salut de la main.

Shiemi leur sourit et leur répondit par le même signe, accompagné d'un « À dimanche ! » tout joyeux.

Après leur départ, elle se tourna vers la seule autre personne encore présente dans la salle de classe. « Qu'est-ce qu'il reste à faire, déjà ?... Ah oui ! » Elle releva la tête pour exposer son idée au ventriloque…

…qui n'était plus là ! Volatilisé à un moment indéterminé de l'histoire ! Elle allait donc devoir se passer de ses services. « Oh zut ! Et moi qui voulais lui demander de faire un numéro ! C'est trop dommage ! »

Et puis, tout à coup, elle paniqua : « Oh non, on n'a rien décidé pour les cadeaux ! »


	2. Réserver une salle

_**disclaimer :**__ « Blue Exorcist » a été créé par Kazue Kato. Fanfic écrite gratuitement, lisible gratuitement et qui ne peut générer aucun revenu ni aucune exploitation illicite._

**genre :** amitié & famille ** ** **thème :** anniversaire & Noël

. : * : .

. : * : .

. : * : .

**Twingle Bells**

. : * : .

. : * : .

**Réserver une salle**

― Izumo, on va où ? demanda Paku en tentant tant bien que mal de régler son pas sur celui de son amie.

― Chez le directeur, expliqua la jeune fille sans la regarder, continuant à marcher à grands pas, les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés de détermination. Je vais le mettre tellement à genoux qu'il va nous donner toutes les salles qu'on veut ! Tu vas voir, punk de bonze !

― Euh… on n'en a peut-être pas besoin d'autant ! rigola Paku. Même la salle de classe serait assez grande puisqu'on sera entre nous.

Izumo s'arrêta net et fixa Paku d'un regard brillant.

― Ça c'est une idée ! reconnut-elle. Je ne suis vraiment pas amie avec n'importe qui ! crut-elle bon de rappeler en riant outrageusement faux.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? les interrogea une voix qu'aucun élève n'était ravi d'entendre.

Le directeur avait ouvert la porte de son bureau ; Izumo et Paku s'étaient arrêtées pile devant sans s'en rendre compte.

Il posa sur les adolescentes un regard intrigué.

Le rire d'Izumo s'étrangla dans sa gorge et Paku dut lui donner de petites tapes dans le dos pour qu'elle retrouve son souffle. Pour temporiser, Méphisto Phélès déclara :

― J'ai cru qu'un pachyderme traversait le couloir et puis qu'une hyène riait devant ma porte, mais je ne vois là que deux des élèves de ma chère classe d'exorcistes !

― Je crois qu'il parle de toi quand il dit…, chuchota Paku.

― Ça va, j'ai compris ! l'interrompit tout aussi bas une Izumo rouge de colère et d'embarras avant que Paku n'ose répéter les noms animaliers fort peu flatteurs.

― Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène, mes petites ? demanda Méphisto, tout miel.

― Bonjour monsieur, nous avons une requête à formuler.

― Une requête ? Comme c'est intéressant ! Venez donc dans mon bureau, nous allons en discuter.

Le clown proviseur s'effaça pour les laisser entrer et Izumo et Paku pénétrèrent dans un grand bureau dans un foutoir pas possible. Elles échangèrent un regard, se demandant laquelle des deux aurait la première le courage d'exposer leur demande.

Méphisto les fit asseoir dans deux fauteuils scandaleusement moelleux placés d'un côté du bureau, s'enfonçant lui-même de l'autre côté dans un amas de mousse et de tissu pivotant sur roulettes, les jambes croisées sur le bureau surchargé de papiers et de dossiers. Les filles voyaient à peine son visage, ce qui donna un peu plus de courage à Izumo pour se lancer dans un souffle :

― Voilà, vous savez que dimanche nous sommes le 25 et nous…, enfin, la classe voudrait célébrer Noël en même temps que l'anniversaire du professeur Okumura et de son frère.

― Ah bon, leur anniversaire est si proche ? s'étonna Méphisto.

― Oui, ils sont nés un 27 décembre, vous ne le saviez pas ? lui demanda Izumo en relevant le menton de l'air de Madame Je-suis-au-courant-de-tout-avant-tout-le-monde.

« Tu oublies de préciser que tu ne l'as toi-même appris que dix minutes plus tôt… » pensa à part elle Paku en levant les yeux au ciel.

― Et donc, vous êtes venues me demander, au nom de la classe, une salle pour organiser une soirée ce dimanche, c'est bien ça ?

― C'est ça, soufflèrent Izumo et Paku d'une seule voix, ravies de sa perspicacité mais moins sûres de son sens de la compréhension.

Elles rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules, dans l'attente de la réponse.

― Eh bien, c'est d'accord ! s'exclama Méphisto en tapant du plat de la main sur son bureau du ton du passeur de marché qui proclame : « Adjugé, vendu ! ». Mais à une condition…

Les deux filles craignirent le pire.

― …c'est d'être invité !

― Bien sûr ! s'écria aussitôt Izumo en bondissant de son fauteuil, se joignant au marché conclu sans réfléchir.

Paku saisit l'opportunité :

― Mais il va falloir les occuper samedi jusqu'au soir pendant qu'on installe tout, est-ce que vous avez une idée ?

Méphisto réfléchit intensément, puis il déclara d'un air sentencieux :

― Pour Rin, il n'y a pas de problème : il n'y a pas cours le samedi, il dormira sûrement toute la journée. Par contre, il va falloir trouver un prétexte pour occuper le professeur Okumura et l'empêcher de réveiller son frère. Je vais y réfléchir.

Paku était satisfaite d'avoir amené le directeur là où elle le voulait. Elle le remercia et se dirigeait déjà vers la porte avec Izumo quand elle l'entendit se lâcher dans son dos :

― Attendez-moi impatiemment samedi soir, les filles ! Je suis le roi de la fête, le trublion de la joie, le faiseur de sourires ! Ça va être la fièvre, oh yeah !

La jeune fille aux cheveux courts risqua un regard en arrière et le regretta amèrement : juché sur son bureau, un pied posé au sommet d'une pile instable de documents, une main sur la hanche et de l'autre pointant le doigt vers le ciel, Méphisto s'était lancé dans un déhanché endiablé à la Hell-vis Priest-ley qui fit frissonner d'horreur la jeune fille.

Elle se retourna bien vite et inutile de préciser qu'elle fut sortie de la pièce avant Izumo qui, n'ayant pas daigné se retourner, avait échappé à ce spectacle cauchemardesque ainsi qu'au traumatisme conséquent.


	3. Faire du rangement

_**disclaimer :**__ « Blue Exorcist » a été créé par Kazue Kato. Fanfic écrite gratuitement, lisible gratuitement et qui ne peut générer aucun revenu ni aucune exploitation illicite._

**genre :** amitié & famille ** ** **thème :** anniversaire & Noël

. : * : .

. : * : .

. : * : .

**Twingle Bells**

. : * : .

. : * : .

**Faire du rangement**

Méphisto ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Mais qu'est-ce qui le préoccupait autant ? Trouver une excuse pour retenir Yukio toute la journée, bien sûr !

Il avait fait surgir de son chapeau à malices une grosse ampoule qui flottait depuis au-dessus de sa tête. Quand un embryon d'idée lui venait à l'esprit, elle se mettait à clignoter timidement, puis de plus en plus intensément mais, chaque fois, elle finissait par s'éteindre.

Le directeur diabolique se carra dans le coin le plus sombre de son bureau, dépité et sur le point d'abandonner. Genoux repliés contre la poitrine, tête dans les bras, il dissimulait une mine abattue que, de toute façon, personne ne pouvait voir dans son office désert.

Pour la énième fois, la lueur au-dessus de sa tête reprit sa danse quand il se remit à penser – qui était capable de ne pas le faire ?

Brusquement, il releva la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur les étagères et sur son bureau chargés de livres et de dossiers. Aussitôt, l'ampoule magique brilla d'un éclat incomparable, d'une lueur si forte qu'elle s'infiltra dans les moindres recoins de la pièce, avant d'exploser.

― En voilà, une idée fabuleuse ! s'enthousiasma Méphisto en tapant du poing dans son autre paume. C'est parfait !

Sans attendre, il retira son chapeau clownesque et tapota le bord avec son parapluie en invoquant : « Ein ! Zwei ! Drei ! »

Aussitôt, un vent formidable jaillit du couvre-chef et alla en s'intensifiant jusqu'à devenir une tornade qui balaya tout sur son passage. Méphisto, tourbillonnant lui-même de joie d'avoir trouvé un prétexte pour occuper Yukio plusieurs heures d'affilée, accompagna l'ouragan dans sa danse de toupie, satisfait des ravages qu'il causa parmi papiers et bouquins.

Après ces minutes d'un ballet virevoltant, Méphisto réitéra sa formule magique, qu'il dut beugler à travers la tempête pour qu'elle fonctionne, et la tornade se fit mini cyclone puis légère brise avant de rentrer sagement dans son chapeau qui retrouva bientôt sa place sur ses tifs diaboliques.

― Maintenant, refermons le piège sur la proie ! ricana Méphisto, pleinement satisfait de sa mise en scène.

Il décrocha son téléphone portable, avisa l'heure et, assuré de connaître assez bien les habitudes ponctuelles du cadet Okumura pour savoir qu'il serait debout en cette quatrième heure de samedi – bien que ce fût le 24 décembre –, il l'appela.

Son correspondant décrocha avant même la deuxième sonnerie.

― Yo, professeur Okumura ! claironna Méphisto. J'ai une mission urgente, prioritaire et super importante pour vous !

― Vous êtes sérieux ? répondit la voix parfaitement réveillée de Yukio. Pourquoi êtes-vous si enthousiaste ? La situation n'est-elle pas critique ?

― Euh… C'est une mission primordiale que seul un expert peut remplir ! Venez dans mon bureau immédiatement ! Et sans discuter ! fit semblant de s'énerver Méphisto.

Il raccrocha bien vite, ôtant à son subordonné l'opportunité de répliquer.

Deux minutes plus tard, on frappait à sa porte. Certain qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de la seule personne à qui il avait demandé de venir dans son bureau à un peu plus de quatre heures du matin, Méphisto ouvrit avec empressement la porte à un Yukio à l'air toujours aussi sérieux et imperturbable.

Le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce sans faire attention au décor jusqu'à ce qu'il remarquât le bruit de papier froissé sous ses chaussures et que celles-ci butent contre un livre.

― De quelle mission s'ag… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?! On dirait qu'une tornade a traversé la pièce !

― Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! murmura Méphisto plus pour lui-même que pour Yukio, un sourire machiavélique au coin des lèvres.

― Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

― Euh non, rien rien ! Ah si : j'ai besoin que tu remettes tout ça en ordre !

― Quoi ?! s'étrangla le meilleur élève que l'Académie de la Croix-Vraie eût compté sur ses bancs depuis des temps immémoriaux.

Il faillit perdre ses lunettes quand son regard balaya les étagères désormais vides, mais qui couvraient toujours les murs, et le luxueux tapis dont 97% disparaissaient sous leur contenu renversé.

― C'est une blague ?!

― Mais non ! minauda Méphisto d'un air innocent. Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser tomber maintenant ? ajouta-t-il en faisant la moue et lui lançant un regard implorant de chien battu.

― Alors quand vous disiez que vous aviez besoin d'un expert, vous parliez d'un obsessionnel de l'ordre… (Et après un soupir :) Je vois, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Bon, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui et ça va nous occuper plusieurs heures. Au boulot !

Yukio releva ses manches et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air déterminé.

« Yes ! » bondit de joie le directeur dans son dos, savourant sa victoire jusqu'à ce qu'un tout petit mot prononcé par le professeur eût fait son chemin dans son cerveau : « "Nous" ? Comment ça, "nous" ? Je n'avais pas prévu de lui filer un coup de main, moi ! »

Méphisto se fit soudain aussi silencieux qu'un chat sur le point de s'enfuir discrètement par une fenêtre laissée négligemment ouverte. Il s'achemina sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte, mais un froissement de papier le trahit.

Aussitôt, une balle de pistolet fusa juste sous son nez et traversa le bois de part en part, créant un judas artisanal.

Les cheveux de Méphisto se dressèrent sur son crâne. Il tourna la tête vers celui qui avait manqué lui faire sauter la cervelle.

― Ah, c'est vous ! Désolé, j'ai cru que c'était ce qui a mis votre bureau dans cet état qui sortait de sa cachette, quoi ou qui que ce soit ! Mais ça n'a plus l'air d'être là… Bon, ne restez pas planté là, commencez par rassembler vos papiers, moi je m'occupe des livres !

Et tandis que Yukio commençait à partir dans des évocations décimales du système Dewey, Méphisto s'effondrait sur le sol :

« Mais je voulais aller m'éclater dans ma garde-robe jusqu'à ce soir pendant que tu rangeais tout ça tout seul, moi ! »


	4. Envoyer les invitations

_**disclaimer :**__ « Blue Exorcist » a été créé par Kazue Kato. Fanfic écrite gratuitement, lisible gratuitement et qui ne peut générer aucun revenu ni aucune exploitation illicite._

**genre :** amitié & famille ** ** **thème :** anniversaire & Noël

. : * : .

. : * : .

. : * : .

**Twingle Bells**

. : * : .

. : * : .

**Envoyer les invitations**

Rin bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, exhibant ses crocs à tout le couloir… heureusement désert en ce samedi 24 décembre à 23h30.

― Et donc, t'as passé sept heures à ranger le bureau du dirlo' ?! Et en plus, il était là ?! Soit t'as pas de bol, soit t'es maso, frangin ! ricana Rin.

― Je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais ça a l'air sérieux. Ceux qui ont fait ça devaient chercher quelque chose de très important pour s'être autant acharnés à sa recherche. Tu n'imagines pas dans quel désordre la pièce était ! Le directeur Phélès n'a pas l'intention de donner suite à l'affaire et il a dit que rien ne manquait, mais j'ai l'intuition qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne veut l'avouer. Pour ma part, je ne compte pas en rester là. Je vais en référer à… Tu me le dis si je t'ennuie !

Rin avait bâillé encore trois fois pendant la tirade de son frère, mais il le détrompa dès qu'il eut refermé la bouche

― Ah, désolé, désolé… mais c'est pas toi, c'est juste que j'ai pas assez dormi.

― Tu te fiches de moi ?! Tu as dormi jusqu'à 23h, et en plus j'ai passé un quart d'heure à essayer de te tirer du lit !

― Ben justement, j'aurais dû dormir jusqu'à la demie ! riposta Rin en montrant les crocs.

Yukio ravala la réplique qui lui démangeait la langue car ils étaient arrivés devant la salle de classe des exorcistes.

― Pourquoi Méphisto nous a demandé de venir en classe un samedi ? Il est presque minuit et c'est bientôt un dimanche férié, en plus !

― Eh bien, justement : demain, c'est Noël, alors on nous attend sûrement dans la classe pour faire la fête.

― Mais c'est bien sûr ! s'écria Rin, le visage éclairé, enthousiaste. Mais attends, t'as reçu une invit', toi ?

Rin prit un air catastrophé quand Yukio haussa les épaules en secouant la tête négativement.

― Moi non plus, j'ai pas d'invit' ! hurla le cadet en se prenant la tête dans les mains de désespoir. Je veux des cadeaux ! pleurnicha-t-il comme un gosse.

― Quel importance ? Je te rappelle que nous sommes les fils de Satan et que nous avons été élevés par un prêtre ! On n'a jamais célébré Noël, que ce soit en tant que fête païenne ou commémoration de la naissance du fils de Dieu !

― C'est pas juste, je veux des cadeaux ! continua de geindre Rin avant de prendre soudainement un air grave. Et s'ils avaient découvert qu'on est les fils de Satan, justement ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi on n'a eu aucune nouvelle de personne depuis hier soir ni d'invitation !...

― Ne me dis pas que…

Et Rin et Yukio eurent à cet instant, avec cette expression d'incrédulité et d'horreur peinte sur leurs visages, plus l'air de jumeaux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais eu.


	5. Faire la fête

_**disclaimer :**__ « Blue Exorcist » a été créé par Kazue Kato. Fanfic écrite gratuitement, lisible gratuitement et qui ne peut générer aucun revenu ni aucune exploitation illicite._

**genre :** amitié & famille ** ** **thème :** anniversaire & Noël

. : * : .

. : * : .

. : * : .

**Twingle Bells**

. : * : .

. : * : .

**Faire la fête**

Les élèves de la classe d'exorcistes ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite que la porte s'ouvrait : Paku se trémoussait tout autour d'une Izumo qui se retenait d'en faire autant, sourcils froncés, bras croisés et petite moue habituelle ; Ryûji déplaçait pour la énième fois, jamais plus de quelques millimètres à la fois, une complexe étoile tricolore de papier crépon ou l'aile d'un ange de mousse et de vraies plumes, suspendus dans le gigantesque sapin naturel ; Konekomaru refaisait l'inventaire du buffet composé de plats colorés et odorants que captèrent aussitôt les narines de ce goinfre de Rin ; et Shima semblait tenter de se saouler à la limonade mais, à défaut d'y parvenir, il prit la décision de se comporter comme s'il était ivre.

Seule Shiemi avait guetté l'arrivée des jumeaux, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil impatients vers la porte. Elle tripotait le même verre de jus de courgette depuis assez longtemps pour l'avoir réchauffé rien qu'avec ses mains et faillit le lâcher à ce moment-là. Toute heureuse, elle courut à leur rencontre, en renversant les trois quarts sans y prêter attention.

― Ah, vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle soulagée en portant une main à son cœur. J'ai cru que le directeur Phélès avait oublié de vous prévenir !

― C'est super, ce que vous avez fait ici ! Vous vous y êtes tous mis ? s'extasia Rin, oubliant complètement la conversation angoissée qu'il avait eue avec son cadet quelques minutes plus tôt.

― Oui, oui !

― Mais nous prévenir de quoi ? demanda Yukio, curieux.

― Bah, c'est évident, crétin ! le railla son aîné. De la fête de Noël !

― Tu vois, j'avais raison, pour la fête…, le moucha Yukio tout bas, le visage fermé et l'air docte.

― Toi alors, tu as l'art de gâcher les surprises ! lui reprocha tout aussi bas Rin, le visage dur.

― Euh, en fait, c'est plus que ça…, balbutia timidement Shiemi, heureuse qu'ils n'aient pas deviné la vraie surprise qu'elle leur avait réservée. Mettez-vous là !

Elle les poussa dans le dos jusque sous une grosse boule de papier rouge ressemblant à un lampion et attrapa la cordelette qui en pendait.

La musique s'était arrêtée, tous s'étaient rassemblés face aux deux frères et attendaient patiemment qu'il se produise quelque chose. Alors que la fratrie Okumura échangeait un regard interrogateur, Shiemi tira sur le cordon.

Une pluie de confettis multicolore leur dégringola dessus en même temps qu'une longue bande de papier. Surpris, Rin et Yukio rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules en la protégeant de leurs mains. Puis, rassurés de ne pas avoir été assommés, ils firent un pas en avant et se retournèrent pour mieux découvrir ce qui leur était tombé sur la tête : une banderole clamait « Happy Birthday, Okumura Bros ! ». Les destinataires du vœu partagèrent un moment d'incrédulité, puis un air sincèrement touché et heureux.

― Mais c'est dans deux jours ! protesta quand même Rin. Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël ! ajouta-t-il en avisant la pendule qui ne marquait pourtant pas encore tout à fait minuit.

― Justement, c'est ça, l'idée : fêter votre anniversaire et Noël en même temps ! expliqua Izumo avec fierté.

― Et c'est Shiemi qui l'a eue ! la moucha Paku sans avoir pensé à mal.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte de l'air outré qu'Izumo adopta à côté d'elle ; elle avait simplement voulu « rendre à César ce qui appartient à César ».

― C'est vrai ?..., demandèrent en chœur les frères Okumura en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

Les joues rouges, Shiemi acquiesça et crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite, attrapa un verre de jus de coquelicot et porta un toast :

― Joyeux anniversaire, Rin et Yukio !

Les voix de ses camarades se joignirent à la sienne quand elle répéta « Joyeux anniversaire ! », puis Konekomaru apporta un verre à chacun des frères et tous les accompagnèrent pour l'autre salutation :

― Joyeux Noël !

Rin avala son verre d'un trait et le lança par-dessus son épaule sans se soucier d'où ou sur qui il allait se briser, trop heureux de s'écrier :

― Des cadeaux ! Je veux mes cadeaux ! Deux fois plus de cadeaux !

― Il n'y en a pas, le cassa Ryûji.

― Quoi ?! s'étrangla Rin. Pourquoi ? recommença-t-il à pleurnicher.

― Mec, regarde autour de toi, lui suggéra Renzô en enroulant son bras autour de ses épaules comme un soûlard ayant besoin d'un appui pour pouvoir rester debout.

― Il est là, ton cadeau, ajouta Konekomaru en plissant les yeux et les lèvres de malice.

Rin balaya la salle du regard. Il n'y avait rien ; rien à part la décoration, le buffet, la sono et le mobilier scolaire repoussé au fond de la classe.

Yukio lui donna une tape sur la tête.

― Et c'est moi que tu traites de bigleux… Cette double fête, c'est ça, notre cadeau ! expliqua-t-il à son frère qui n'avait pas encore quitté son air incrédule.

À cet instant, le visage de Rin s'éclaira de plus en plus. Il venait de saisir toute la portée émotionnelle de la chose : ses camarades de classe, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, avaient organisé en cachette une fête de Noël doublée d'une fête d'anniversaire, un week-end, dans le seul but de passer un moment agréable tous ensemble.

Rin et Yukio, sur la même longueur d'onde après bien des années de discorde et malgré des caractères diamétralement opposés, partagèrent un même sourire.

Et si on repartait sur de bonnes bases ?

. : * : .

Ce dimanche-là, Rin dormit jusqu'au lundi matin, souriant béatement dans son sommeil au souvenir de la bonne humeur partagée avec ses camarades.

Mais quand le rêve devint cauchemar avec l'apparition d'un Méphisto plus bigarré qu'à l'accoutumée qui enchaînait les pas de danse _made in Pheles_ de manière aussi réaliste qu'à la fête, il se réveilla en sursaut sur le coup de trois heures du matin et fut incapable de se rendormir.

Certes, il ferait des efforts pour mieux s'entendre avec ses camarades, mais il devrait en faire encore plus pour continuer à regarder le directeur dans les yeux après cette démonstration digne d'Hell-vis Priest-ley. Après tout, la fête du Nouvel An aurait lieu dans moins d'une semaine et il allait devoir trouver une bonne raison de ne pas le ligoter jusqu'au 2 janvier.


End file.
